Wyścig to nie wszystko/Transkrypt
:rozmawiają :Uczniowie: Dzień dobry, Panno Cheerilee! :Cheerilee: Dzień dobry, drogie dzieci! Dzisiaj czeka nas poważne zadanie, ponieważ zaczynamy uczyć się o prawach fizyki! :Scootaloo: Fizyki? :Cheerilee: Mm-hmm! A konkretnie, chodzi o użycie siły do przemiany energii. W tym przypadku praca mechaniczna zamienia energię potencjalną w energię kinetyczną! :Apple Bloom: Że co proszę? :Sweetie Belle: Um, Panno Cheerilee... to chyba za trudne na nasz wiek. :Scootaloo: Tak. Po co w ogóle mamy się tego uczyć? :Cheerilee: Oo, bo to bardzo ważne. Właściwie, ta wiedza będzie wam się przydawać już od jutra. :Apple Bloom: Od jutra? Do czego? :Cheerilee: Do tego, byście mogli uczestniczyć... w jabłoniowym Derby! :Uczniowie: zachwytu :Snails: Och, przez chwilę myślałem, że będziemy musieli się no wiecie, czegoś uczyć. :piosenka tytułowa] :rozmawiają :Scootaloo: O jeny, będziemy mogli się ścigać w jabłkowym Derby. To superancko! :Apple Bloom: Moja rodzina mówiła o tym od lat, a ja wreszcie będę mogła wziąć w tym udział. :Lektor: Wyścig to nie wszystko :Cheerilee: Chwileczkę, ściągnijcie wodzę, kochani. Czeka was dużo pracy, zanim będziecie się ścigać. :Snips: Tak, ale... nieszkolnej pracy tak? :Cheerilee: Jutro na farmie Sweet Apple będzie na was czekać taki stos drewna z drzew jabłoni i macie jeden dzień, żeby zamienić je w wozy wyścigowe. :Uczniowie: jęczą :Scootaloo: O, tak. To będzie dużo pracy. :Cheerilee: Mmhmm. Na szczęście każdy może wybrać starszego kucyka do pomocy. Ale wybierajcie mądrze, bo ten kucyk będzie też jechał z wami w czasie wyścigu. :Scootaloo: Hmmm... To ja już chyba wiem, kogo poproszę. :Sweetie Belle: Ja też! :Apple Bloom: I ja! :Cheerilee: Tylko pamiętajcie moje dzieci, że wóz musi dojechać do mety, jeśli chcecie zdobyć jedną z nagród. Za szybkość – dla tego, kto pierwszy dojedzie. Za tradycję – dla najlepszej repliki oryginalnego jabłoniowego wozu. I za kreatywność – dla najlepiej zaprojektowanego pojazdu. :Apple Bloom: Łuu, łiii! Te nagrody są po prostu wspaniałe. :Uczniowie: westchnienie Łaaaaał... :Cheerilee: No dobrze. Żeby zbudować wóz, musicie się wiele nauczyć. :Uczniowie: jęczą :Snips: Ooo... wiedziałem, że będzie jakiś haczyk. :Sweetie Belle: Ła! Widziałaś, jak te wozy wyglądały w dawnych czasach? :Apple Bloom: Tak, widziałam je nieraz. Kiedy w Ponyville zaczęły się Derby, używano drzewa z naszych jabłoni do budowy wozów. Od tamtej pory te wyścigi stały się ważną tradycją naszej farmy. :Sweetie Belle: Moim zdaniem te stare wozy wyglądają super! Ale pewnie ty i Applejack zdobędziecie nagrodę za tradycję, hę? :Apple Bloom: Applowie ją zdobywają, ale tak szczerze to wolałabym zbudować najszybszy wóz i wygrać wyścig! :Apple Bloom: Ale, jestem pewna, że Scootaloo i Rainbow będą pierwsze. :Scootaloo: Wiecie, tak często ścigam się na swojej hulajnodze, że bycie najszybszą to dla mnie żaden wyczyn. Chciałabym zrobić wóz, który super odlotowo wygląda! :Apple Bloom: Serio? :Scootaloo: Tak! Jak pójdę w kreatywność, to ty możesz wygrać nagrodę za szybkość! :Sweetie Belle: A wtedy ja wezmę nagrodę za tradycję. :Apple Bloom: Wygląda na to, że każda spróbuje czegoś nowego. Muszę powiedzieć o tym Applejack. :Scootaloo: No to do dzieła! :Znaczkowa Liga: Naprzód Znaczkowa Liga! :Rainbow Dash: Co za pytanie?! no jasne, że cię wesprę w jabłkowym Derby. Chcę, żebyś się bawiła tak dobrze, jak ja, kiedy byłam mała. :Scootaloo: Chwila, w Cloudsdale też organizuje się Derby? :Rainbow Dash: Jasne! Takie zawody są we wszystkich większych miastach. Achh, pamiętam jak się ścigałam swoim chmurowozem... :Mała Rainbow Dash: To! Jest! Takie! Czadowe! Łuuuhuuu! :Scootaloo: Yyy, niech zgadnę. Byłaś najszybsza? :Rainbow Dash: Thehehe, no oczywiście! :Scootaloo: To, co ty na to? Pomożesz mi zbudować mój wóz? :Rainbow Dash: Pomóc? Rwę się do tego! Już mam tysiąc pomysłów. :Scootaloo: Spokojnie, ja też mam swoją koncepcję. Czego tam szukasz? :Rainbow Dash: Planów swojego wozu wyścigowego. Będę go musiała trochę zmienić, bo ten wyścig jest na drodze, a nie w chmurach, ale wierz mi, twój wóz to będzie po prostu hicior! :Scootaloo: Okej, Rainbow Dash, dzięki! Wiem, że będzie super. Jestem z Dash w drużynie, więc na pewno wszystko się uda. :Applejack: Ekh, pochlebia mi to, że prosisz mnie o pomoc przy budowie wozu. No wiesz, jabłoniowe Derby za— :Apple Bloom: —zaczęło się u nas. Tak wiem. :Applejack: Będę naprawdę dumna, jeśli pomogę młodszej siostrze zdobyć nagrodę za tradycję. :Apple Bloom: A wiesz co, ja tak jakby myślałam o czymś innym o... szybkości? :Applejack: Ekh, szybkość? Apple Bloom, dziś nie jest tak jak za dawnych czasów. Bardzo szybki wóz powinien być wąski nowoczesny i— :Apple Bloom: No właśnie! :Applejack: To nie jest w stylu Applów. Nasza rodzina wygrywa za tradycje. Tak było od początku Derby. Po co miałybyśmy wygrywać coś innego? A teraz bierz się do pracy i zbierz trochę pnączy, gałęzi bukowych i weź parę beczek, a ja ci pokażę jak się buduje tradycyjny wóz Applów. :Apple Bloom: Cóż, chyba muszę podtrzymywać tradycję rodziny. :Rarity: powietrze Jabłoniowe Derby! AAAA! Jasne, że pomogę! :Sweetie Belle: Ła, eh, Rarity, nie wiedziałam, że tak się ucieszysz. :Rarity: Ja? Och, nareszcie będę mogła naprawić zło, które zdarzyło się dawno temu. :Rarity: Gdy byłam mała, sama zaprojektowałam swój wóz i myślałam, że wygram nagrodę za kreatywność i to w cuglach. Ale zajęłam drugie miejsce. DRUGIE! :Sweetie Belle: Ty? Drugie za kreatywność? Ale za kim? :z retrospekcji świętują :Rarity: To była dla mnie cenna lekcja. Nauczyłam się słuchać opinii innych, a kibice wyścigów, widzowie chcą dużych śmiałych wozów! :Rarity: Już, już. Do widzenia państwu, mamy dużo pracy. :Rarity: Będę musiała w to włożyć dużo energii, ale chcę stworzyć największy i najlepszy wóz Derby, żeby zdobyć nagrodę za kreatywność. :Sweetie Belle: Tak naprawdę, to chciałam zrobić coś, co będzie raczej... tradycyjne. :Rarity: chichocze O, skarbie, tradycje zostaw Applom. Nasz będzie duży i śmiały. Już niedługo nagroda za kreatywność będzie w moich kopytkach. :Sweetie Belle: To znaczy w moich kopytkach. :Rarity: Właśnie, tak powiedziałam - w moich. Skarbie mam nadzieję, że jutro będziesz mogła zacząć wcześnie. :Sweetie Belle: Yyy... Jak wcześnie? :Sweetie Belle: ziewa Rarity, słońce jeszcze nawet nie wstało. :Applejack: Na jabłka, przestań narzekać! Za moich czasów wstawałyśmy wcześniej. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, Ja to bym wstała w środku nocy, gdybym miała przekroczyć metę jako pierwsza i wygrać nagrodę. :Rarity: A mój wóz wygra za kreatywność! :Applejack: A mój wóz wygra za tradycję. Uuułiii, ale to będzie super dzień. :Scootaloo: To znaczy nasze wozy, tak? :Rarity: Tak, właśnie powiedziałyśmy. :Applejack: Tak. :Rainbow Dash: Nasze wozy. :Apple Bloom: Ich wozy?! To brzmi tak, jakby zamierzały zrobić je bez nas. :Sweetie Belle: Chyba miały na myśli nasze wozy, znaczy drużynowe. Racja? :Scootaloo: No jasne! Przecież to są nasze starsze siostry. Praktycznie. No i robiły to już wcześniej. Musimy im zaufać. To nie mówmy już nic i do roboty. :Scootaloo: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, gdzieś ty była? Mam czas do południa, żeby zrobić najszybszy wóz. :Scootaloo: Uch, wiesz co, naprawdę bym wolała zdobyć nagrodę za kreatywność. W sumie na szybkości to znam się bardzo dobrze więc... :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! Tu chodzi o szybkość. mamy przekroczyć metę, żeby zdobyć nagrodę, więc możemy być tam pierwsze co nie? E, e, e hej, zostawiłam puszki z farbą przy drodze, czy możesz je przynieść? Uwielbiam malować wyścigowe paski na wozie zwycięzcy. :Scootaloo: wzdycha Jasne... Już... :Apple Bloom: Spędzanie czasu na budowaniu wozu z moją siostrą to po prostu super zabawa! Emm... e, co ja mogę zrobić? :Applejack: Możesz nacieszyć swoje oczy... tym! To jeszcze nie całkiem gotowe. :Apple Bloom: Och, to dobrze. :Applejack: Czy to nie jest najlepszy wóz, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałaś? Yyy... czy coś jest nie tak Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: No bo wiesz, myślałam o czymś tak trochę bardziej nowoczesnym i bardziej solidnym. Co miałoby szanse wygrać. :Applejack: Na moje kopyta, gadałyśmy o tym! Tradycja to wszystko, co się liczy. A kto zna tradycję lepiej niż Applowie? Nikt inny. Rozumiesz? Więc czy jesteś Applówną, czy nie jesteś nią? :Apple Bloom: Jestem Applówną, ale... gdybym tak zdjęła te falbanki? :Applejack: Nie, nie falbanki! Ugh! Jasny śrut! Teraz muszę zacząć wszystko od początku. A za chwilę jest wyścig. :Apple Bloom: Och, to może zbudujemy go inaczej? Tak troszeczkę. :Applejack: Nie ma czasu! I po co miałabym zmieniać coś, co wygląda doskonale? :Apple Bloom: Jasne... Doskonale... :Sweetie Belle: Słuchaj, narysowałam parę swoich pomysłów. Może zrobimy żółtą falbankę? :Rarity: O-ho-ho-ho, skarbie, falbanka to nie jest coś śmiałego, a żółty to najnudniejszy kolor, jaki sobie można wyobrazić. :Sweetie Belle: Ale, to wcale nie musi być żółty. Ja po prostu lubię ten staroświecki styl. O taki. :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, mój skarbie, staroświecki to znaczy to samo co passé. To ma być wielkie i śmiałe. Ja muszę dbać o swoją reputację. I już raz przegrałam jako źrebak, ale jakby to było, gdybym nie wygrała za kreatywność teraz? Kucyki przestałyby kupować moje ciuchy! :Sweetie Belle: Ale miałyśmy robić to razem! :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak żabko. Tak naprawdę my, skończyłyśmy. Voila! Tak wiem, zatkało cię. Jeśli to nie jest wielkie i śmiałe, to nie wiem co jest. Prawda, że wspaniałe? :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha Tak... Wspaniałe... :muzyka :Apple Bloom: Hej, Sweetie Belle, jak ci idzie? :Sweetie Belle: wzdycha Rarity właśnie zrobiła największy najśmielszy wóz, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. :Apple Bloom: Łał. Cóż, Applejack zbudowała tak tradycyjny wóz, że wygląda jak antyk. :Scootaloo: Nie dała się przekonać, Rainbow Dash uparła się, żeby zrobić najszybszy wóz w Equestrii. :Sweetie Belle: Żadna z nas nie ma tego, czego naprawdę by chciała. :Apple Bloom: Ale... Na pewno nasze siostry dobrze wiedzą co robią. Racja? :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Racja. :Apple Bloom: I nawet jeśli nasze wozy nie są takie, jakie miały być, to i tak będzie fajnie dojechać nimi do mety. :Sweetie Belle: Jasne. Wyścig to najlepsza zabawa. :Apple Bloom: Tak. Znaczkowa liga na czterech kołach. :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Łohooł! :Cheerilee: Zawodnicy proszeni są na linię startu! Zawodnicy proszeni są na linię startu! :Rainbow Dash: Wyścig zaraz się zaczyna Scootaloo! Pośpiesz się, jeżeli chcesz jechać w zwycięskim wozie. :Rarity: Ty też, Sweetie Belle. Zostało tylko jedno miejsce w tym arcydziele sztuki. Właśnie dla ciebie. piszczy :Applejack: Łoo, kucyki! Zaczekajcie! Ten tradycyjny wóz jedzie z właściwą szybkością. Wolno, a miejsce pasażera jest zarezerwowane dla ciebie Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Miejsce pasażera? :Scootaloo: Wszyscy kierowcy to są młodsze kucyki! :Sweetie Belle: Najpierw zrobiły wozy, a teraz będą prowadzić? :Apple Bloom: Ja wiem, że one chciały nam pomóc, ale teraz to już wcale nie pomagają! :Scootaloo: Pośpieszmy się, jeśli chcemy wziąć udział w wyścigu. :Cheerilee: Emm, czy nie brakuje kogoś w waszych ekipach? :Applejack: Zaraz przyjdą. :Cheerilee: Ale zwykle to młodsze kucyki prowadzą wóz. :Rarity: Skarbie, a czy te wozy wyglądają na zwykłe? :Cheerilee: fanfary Zawodnicy! Na miejsca, gotowi, start! :Sweetie Belle: krzyczy :Scootaloo: krzyczy :Apple Bloom: krzyczy Czy nie możemy jechać szybciej? :Applejack: Szybciej? Nie wygłupiaj się. Tak jest świetnie. :Apple Bloom: Arghh. :Derby Racers :Rarity: Och! Mój piękny łabędź jest teraz brzydkim kaczątkiem! :Applejack: A mój tradycyjny wóz zamienił się w ruinę! :Rainbow Dash: Czy to się liczy jako wygrana, jeżeli przepchnę mój wóz na metę? :Znaczkowa Liga: To nie są wasze wozy! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, i Rarity: Hę? :Apple Bloom: My miałyśmy je zaprojektować! :Scootaloo: I my miałyśmy je prowadzić! :Sweetie Belle: To Derby miało być dla nas, nie dla waszej trójki! Zepsułyście wyścig wszystkim kucykom! :Rarity: Achh... No cóż, ja myślę, że może trochę, odrobinę nas poniosło... :Applejack: Ale myślałam, że chcecie naszej pomocy. :Apple Bloom: Tak było! Chciałyśmy pomocy w budowaniu naszych wozów, ale ostatecznie wozy były takie, jak wy chciałyście mieć! :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Mmhmm. :Rainbow Dash: Ale dlaczego nic nie powiedziałyście? :Scootaloo: Wy brałyście udział w wyścigach. Myślałam, że wiesz, co robisz. :Sweetie Belle: No i trudno sprzeciwiać się starszym kucykom. :Rarity: Oo, to akurat rozumiem, ale nie trzeba zakładać, że starsze kucyki wszystko wiedzą lepiej. :Rainbow Dash: Wyścig pewnie inaczej by się skończył, gdybyśmy was posłuchały. :Applejack: Ehh, ja myślę, że jesteśmy wam winne przeprosiny. :Apple Bloom: I to chyba nie tylko nam. :Rainbow Dash: Ekh, hehe, co by pani powiedziała na powtórkę? :Cheerilee: Ja myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł. Ale może starsze kucyki powinny się wycofać. :Scootaloo: Dzięki za pomoc w naprawieniu wozu. Super kreatywny, co? :Apple Bloom: Może nie jest zbyt tradycyjny, ale wygląda na szybki, prawda? :Rarity: Wiesz skarbie, sama nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale ta żółta falbana wygląda bardzo odważnie. :Sweetie Belle: Dzięki, dziewczyny. Bez was nie dałybyśmy rady. :Applejack: Tak, super, że panna Cheerilee zgodziła się na powtórkę. :Cheerilee: Cóż, w tym roku, mówię te słowa drugi raz, a więc... Zawodnicy proszę na linię startu! Zawodnicy proszę na linię startu! Zawodnicy, na miejsca, gotowi, start! :Rainbow Dash: To chyba lepiej, że wszyscy starsi zostali tym razem na poboczu, ale... co my teraz mamy robić? :Rarity: Ja chyba mam pewien pomysł. :Rarity: Ahhh! Jak przyjemnie! No serio nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle chciałam brać udział w tych wyścigach. :Rainbow Dash: Masz rację! Ach, nareszcie można się tak spokojnie zrelaksować. Dajesz Scootaloo, dajesz! Łuhuhuhuhu! Eeea, znaczy... hehe, to jest fajniejsze, nie dziewczyny? :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Cart Before The Ponies Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu